


Undisclosed Desires

by Flora_Jimin



Category: NCT (Band), WayV (Band)
Genre: Aftercare, Begging, Breeding, Codename: Cumslut Mark lmao, Creampie, Edging, Feminization, Fluff, Light BDSM, Lingerie, M/M, Mirrors, Multiple Orgasms, Orgasm Delay/Denial, PWP, Sex Toys, Spanking, Subdrop, Supspace, Unprotected Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-02
Updated: 2020-08-02
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:33:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25662166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flora_Jimin/pseuds/Flora_Jimin
Summary: Mark finds himself craving Yuta’s touch and attention, and it’s quickly becoming more and more of a problem.
Relationships: Mark Lee/Nakamoto Yuta
Comments: 22
Kudos: 521





	Undisclosed Desires

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, NCTzens~ Happy Mark Day (in my timezone, anyway). I hope you all enjoy my first NCT fic since I literally haven't been able to get this out of my head.

  
  


" _ Yu...ta…" _

It's all his fault. Mark refuses to take responsibility for this. Months, no,  _ years _ of teasing from him, and the young Canadian refused to take responsibility for what's happening. 

_ "Hyung! Hyung hyung hy-" _

No. Absolutely no way. Because Mark was  _ fine _ . Things were  _ fine _ . Just a little teasing, a little clinginess here and there, as is expected of them as idols. Fan service and all that. 

But Yuta has a preference. A bias. And it's him.

The way he stares at him as if he would ruin him one instant, and cover him in sugary kisses the next. The way he proudly saunters over, arm fixed around Mark's body, his waist, his shoulders, his abdomen, as if he belonged to him.

Oh god, and the way he acts like Mark is all  _ his _ .

_ "Please...please please hyung-" _

Even the other boys try to tame the beast that is Nakamoto Yuta, to try and relieve Mark of his advances—it’s not like its a bad thing, more like them protecting Mark.exe from completely crashing on air, at the very least—to no avail. 

On-air, off-air, it doesn't matter. Yuta has his bias, and once again, it's him, Mark.

_ "I need- a-ahh fuck, please-" _

So here he is. Thighs shaking as he rolls his hips down onto the dildo currently suction cupped to the floor. He's splayed out in front of a mirror, his cock bobbing with every bounce, sweat making his bangs stick to his forehead as he watches it disappear in and out of him. 

He's frustrated. 

It fills him well, brushing against his prostate occasionally when he braves a full seat, his eyes rolling back ever so slightly.

But something is missing. 

Hands on his hips, nails biting into his skin, lips twisted up into a small, wild, and untamed smile.

Eyes that look at him like he's the only thing in the whole world. 

_ "Y-yuta! Yuta-hyung please please-" _

After months, no, years, the teasing has finally broken through. Whether Yuta intended for it to happen or not, Mark is completely and utterly smitten.

So much that it's become a problem for him. 

No, not his blatant crush on his hyung—he's come to terms with that a while ago. 

He's talking about his overwhelming sense to  _ please _ Yuta. He wants him here, wants him to make a mess of him, ruin him and feed the hunger he's planted in Mark's body. 

Whether he's realized it or not, he's made Mark crave him. 

Mark whimpers, pushing his fingers into his mouth, curling his tongue around them as he looks at how debauched his reflection is. 

He's flushed down to his chest, his thighs shaking as the toy disappears between his cheeks with every move. Precum dribbles out of his cock, making a mess on the floor as spittle runs down his chin as he pushes his fingers into his mouth deeper. 

He wants to cry. It's not enough. He looks so pretty like this, he thinks, but it's never enough. He craves more, craves the rough tone he's conjured up in his head, Yuta's voice in his ear, husky with lust. 

_ "My pretty slut. Look at you, absolutely ruined for me. Just me." _ He'd say. At least, Mark thinks so. Whether Yuta is a gentle or hard lover, he doesn't know. But he wants to, god, does he want to know. 

His bouncing comes to a stop as he closes his eyes, removing his fingers from his mouth as he pants, tears clinging to his lashes as he calms himself. 

He almost came. That's bad. 

Because of course, on top of developing a hunger for his hyung, he's also put himself in such a mindset that he feels  _ guilty _ if he cums. Not without Yuta's permission. 

And there lies the problem. Yuta can't give him permission if he has no fucking idea what sinful bullshit swirls around inside Mark's head. Whether Mark imagines Yuta pinning him to the bed, hands rough and bruising as he fucks into him like a wild animal or the polar opposite and Mark chooses to imagine Yuta as a gentle, sensual lover that slowly picks him apart, making him cum with a soft whimper while holding onto him, Mark feels guilty if he cums without Yuta's nonexistent permission. 

So he plays this agonizing game, edging himself, ruining his own orgasms time and time again, trying to be good for a man who doesn't even know how much he's gotten into his head.

"I'm...I'm a good boy, hyung…" he looks at his fucked out reflection, his cock cherry red and  _ begging _ for him to just do it. Let himself go. Mark shakes his head, speaking into the empty room as if Yuta could hear him. 

"I'm your good boy, hyung. I w-won't cum without your permission, I p-promise."

He can feel himself slipping into that fuzzy state of mind. He wants to please, he wants to please  _ Yuta _ . He can't cum for himself and be bad. 

This is all Yuta's fucking fault. All of this. Mark still refuses to take responsibility as he lifts up off the toy with a sigh of protest. He hates this, hates the way he’s conditioned his body to crave Yuta so much that he  _ needed _ him to get off. 

That obviously raised some...concerns in the grand scheme of things, seeing how Yuta  _ wasn _ 't his boyfriend and had no idea he looked at him as more than just his hyung, let alone the man he wanted to run him into the fucking ground and ruin him-

Get a hold of yourself, Lee.

Mark wills himself off of the ground, takes one last look at his reflection before he starts the meticulous chore of cleaning himself up with his cock still angrily and desperately throbbing between his legs. 

It's maddening, but Mark comforts himself by thinking about how Yuta would reward him. Tell him he's a good boy.

This was part of his cycle. Dragging himself close to the edge, dangling his feet off of the cliff, but never fully jumping into the crashing waves of ecstasy. Not without Yuta. It made him feel pathetic once he drifted out of subspace, but Mark had also become a master at giving himself aftercare. He could take care of himself, mentally thinking of Yuta's gentle cooing and soft hands in his hair. All he needed was time to himself-

"HYUNG!"

Mark curses, jolting as he hears Donghyuck bang on his door. His heart leaps into his fucking throat as he tugs up a pair of worn-out sweats laying on his floor, thanking several deities that they were black and hopefully hid his raging boner well. 

He swung the door open on the fourth call for him, frowning as Donghyuck stood on the other side of the door. 

"What?"

"Taeyong wants us to have a movie night."

No. Mark isn't in the right mindset. He hasn't gotten a chance to care for himself and-

"The Dreamies are already up and the WayV boys are here. Taeyong says it's non-negotiable since we don't see WayV, like, ever."

Mark feels his heart drop. Guilt claws at his stomach and he forces a smile. He would feel awful saying no. Especially because of the WayV boys being present. They all hadn't had the chance to sit down and bond with Xiaojun, Hendery, and Yangyang as much yet, and didn't get many opportunities to do so. He would feel awful if he sat out because of...his state. 

Maybe...this time he'll be alright. He can just park it beside Yuta and hope the man clings to him like normal, and maybe Mark can convince himself it's because he's a good boy.

With a small sigh, he nods and follows Donghyuck out. 

-🌃-

This was a fucking mistake. 

21 boys are squished into the living room, all sprawled out on blankets on the floor and couches, squished together as some of them argue over the movie to watch.

And Yuta is somehow the farthest from him as humanly possible. 

To his credit, Taeyong and Kun had both come to some sort of agreement that, in order to get the boys to bond, they were to mix and mingle with bands they weren’t part of and sit with other members they usually didn’t get to interact with. Or try to, seeing as a lot of them overlapped anyway and were close. It was more for the three new WayV boys to bond more than anything else.

It wasn’t perfect, but that left Mark in an annoying position. 

Five times. 

He’s debuted  _ five  _ fucking times, and most of the 21 men around him were his band members in some capacity. 

Hence why he’s here, wedged between Yangyang and Xiaojun, the former of which is talking a mile a minute to Jungwoo and Chenle. Xiaojun sits at his other side, strumming a ukulele calmly as he waits for the older members of their group to pick a movie.

Across from him, Hendery has made himself at home, talking a mile a minute with Yuta and Jaemin. The younger idols lean against Yuta as Hendery jokes around, and Mark feels his lips pull downward. 

This was so stupid. He shouldn’t be getting jealous of someone who  _ technically, _ if you squint, was his bandmate. Yes, WayV was a sub-unit, but it still counted in his opinion. 

That didn’t matter. What mattered was the jealousy settling in his stomach as he watched Yuta ruffle Hendery’s hair. 

_ But...I was your good boy, Yuta. _

Mark slinks down in his seat, struggling with the overwhelming bad thoughts swimming in his mind. 

_ You’re pathetic, Lee. Getting off to the thought of your hyung and getting jealous of your band members? Pathetic. _

Mark’s brows furrowed as he chewed his lip, his leg bouncing anxiously. This was bad, really bad. He hadn’t had the time to properly bring himself down from the space he’d put himself in and the drop was hitting him hard. From being surrounded by so many people to the noise making it hard for him to focus on his usual talk he had with himself mentally to bring him back down (in Yuta’s voice, naturally), to now watching Hendery merrily hang off of the object of all of his frustrations and attractions-

“Mark.”

A hand on his shoulder made him jump, and he blinked up, finding that Ten had traded places with YangYang, sending him over to talk with some of 127. Mark looked at him, his brows pulled up and Ten nodded behind him. 

“Come help me in the kitchen for a bit?”

Mark nodded, knowing full well Ten wouldn’t be taking him to the kitchen. His thoughts were confirmed when Ten pulled him down the hall, all but pushing him into his room and closing the door behind him. 

As soon as he does, he pulls Mark into a hug, engulfing him and petting his head. 

“Mark, breathe. It’s okay. You’re a good boy, Mark. You’re his good boy.” 

Right. Ten knows his secret. While away with SuperM, Mark confided in some of his hyungs. 

Taemin looked upon him with a sad, understanding smile, giving him a gentle pep talk over a cup of tea. Baekhyun was present, promising gently that things would work out while Ten and Taeyong swore they would help Mark through his conflicting emotions. 

This wasn’t the first time he’d dropped in the presence of Ten, and as he clung to the older rapper, Ten continued his quiet cooing until Mark sighed against his shoulder, nodding. 

“I’m okay...I’m….good.”

“Say it.”

“I’m good. I didn’t do anything bad.” 

Ten stares at him before he finally lets himself relax, rubbing his thumbs over Mark’s shoulders. 

“I take it you still haven’t told him? Have you asked Taeyong to help you? He knows about...y’know.”

About how he's fucking himself and giving himself blue balls thinking of one of his hyungs? Yeah. That wasn't a fun conversation to have had with them.

To be fair, Mark should've made sure Taeyong was leaving the hotel room with Ten for longer than a trip to get snacks and back before he decided to play around with himself. 

Having his leader(s, because of  _ course _ they picked up Baekhyun along the way) and his hyungs (Ten and Taemin) walk in on him drooling into a pillow, knuckles deep in himself crying out Yuta's name like it was his lifeline wasn't how he planned on spending his Friday night in LA, but that was a story for another day. 

But at the very least, the four men kept his secret, never saying a word and even keeping Yukhei and Jongin from pestering Mark and asking him constantly why he was so flustered when they sat down for dinner together. 

Mark sighed and looked at his feet. Ten sent him a sympathetic smile. 

"You have to tell him, or at least, work on not doing this to yourself, Mark. You're lucky, I'm never around anymore because we're in China, and Taeyong knows the signs of you dropping, but if we or the hyungs aren't around, you're gonna be in trouble. I'm worried about you."

Mark felt ashamed, making Ten worry so much about him, but he did appreciate him looking after him. 

"I'll be careful...I'll try my best to tell him, okay?"

Ten fixed him with a stare before he nodded and tugged Mark out of the room, going to the kitchen to grab one of the bowls that Taeyong and Kun were filling with snacks. The two sent him a look, but Ten only grinned and waved, pulling a suddenly sluggish Mark along. 

Dropping always took so much energy out of him so Mark let Ten lead him back into the mess of boys in the living room. He set Mark down on the floor beside Xiaojun, muttering something to him in Mandarin. The man glanced down at Mark before nodding, playing a different song, one slower and soothing. 

Mark put his head in Ten's lap, closing his eyes as Taeyong and Kun emerged from the kitchen with two large serving carts full of snacks. Ten combed his fingers through Mark's chocolate hair as he drifted off, humming a WayV song. The name escaped Mark as his muddled mind finally relaxed, allowing him to pass out on his hyung’s thigh. 

He missed the way Yuta looked across the room, his eyes landing on the side of Ten’s face before drifting down to Mark’s. 

-💤-

Who knows how many hours later, Mark felt himself being picked up. It’s not unusual, he was one of the lighter members and there were more than a few people amongst them that could lift him with ease. Johnny, Jeno, Lucas, for sure-

He couldn’t bring himself to wake up fully as he’s being carried off to where he presumes is his room, but he can tell from the stature of whoever is carrying him, they're not one of their taller members. It's definitely not Johnny or Lucas—the shoulders aren't as broad, the hands on his ass aren’t massive-

Huh.

Mark lifts his head ever so slightly, eyes still closed as he tries to figure out who’s carrying him. 

A strong hand to the back of his head firmly pushes him back down so he can rest against a warm shoulder, and for some reason, he instantly relaxes. He can’t pinpoint why, but whoever is carrying him makes him feel safe and warm, and unconsciously, he squeezes his legs around their waist. 

It’s a small trip to his room, but he doesn’t let go easily when it's time to be placed in his bed. His brow furrowed and he locked his arms tight around whoever was holding him, but they only chuckled and unfurled his arms. 

The sound of their chuckle put his sleepy mind at ease instantly, and Mark went slack, letting them lay him down. He was asleep, he’s sure, but he could’ve sworn he felt lips against his forehead and a hand combing through his hair. 

Mark pressed his cheek against his pillow and felt his already dwindling consciousness pull him under. There was a murmur above him, but he was already too unfocused to hear it. 

_ “Goodnight, Mark-chan.” _

-⚾️-

This baseball thing was also a mistake. 

Mark is doing his best to act normal, he is, but, as to be expected, Yuta just gravitates towards him, staring at him in a way that sets his nerves on fire. He was supposed to be working on reigning his fucking emotions in, but as he holds onto Yuta, draping himself over the older idol as chaos breaks out in the room, he pointedly decides to ignore that for the time being. 

Minutes later, Yuta’s opening his locker, and the boys around Mark are exploding into laughter. He blinks and peers past Taeil as Taeyong stutters through asking the Japanese idol what’s wrong with him. 

There, in the locker, are pictures full of Mark. 

“Are you guys a couple?”

“Ah?” Mark watches him, his heart thundering as Yuta turns to look at him. He can swear there are hearts in his eyes, and Mark can’t help but to laugh, his cheekbones hurting already from how flustered he was. 

Something must be in the air today, because Mark feels a bit bolder than usual. 

“Yuta-hyung, you can say it.”

The boys snicker in amusement, and Yuta turns to their leader without hesitation, as if it’s the simplest thing in the world, nodding. Taeyong humors him, casting Mark a small, knowing side glance before he speaks to Yuta. 

“It’s official?”

A simple nod. “Yes.” 

Mark feels his ears get hot, but he nearly chokes as Taeyong-ever the helpful leader-follows up immediately with; “can you kiss right now, too?”

“Yes, we can do that.”

Mark feels like he’s gonna pass out. He watches as Yuta moves on to the other items in the locker, but he feels himself getting goosebumps. Yuta keeps looking at him occasionally, and he looks adorable as he holds up his iPad, telling the boys about the picture Mark drew and how he tried to replicate it. 

It’s all so dizzying. Yuta isn’t doing anything different than usual, but Mark feels like he’s at his limit. At some point, there’s a picture of him tucked into the front of Yuta’s pants, and Mark will admit to exactly no one that he’s jealous of a piece of cardboard paper with his face on it. 

Yuta gets scolded by Taeyong and the others, but the picture soon finds itself tucked securely in the back of his pants as he casually refuses to listen to them telling him to get rid of it. 

Again. A piece of paper with his own damn face on it. And Mark is jealous. He couldn’t care if it was front or back, he’d happily put himself wherever he needed to, in order to make Yuta pleased and-

Fuck. 

The rest of the filming goes smoothly, though Mark has no time to calm his erratic heartbeat as Yuta lays it on thick how much he doesn’t want to part from him. Even with them being on opposite sides, Yuta could care less. The friendly waving, shoulder massages, pouting at the audacity at being split up from his precious Mark, even comforting him when he lost to Johnny and taking every possibility to latch onto his side in a hug.

Mark would love nothing else but to just fall to his knees for Yuta right now, burying his face between his legs and letting Yuta use his face. Yuta makes him feel good. He wants to make him feel good, too. 

So, hours later, he’s declining Johnny’s invitation to eat out. It looks like they’re all going, but Mark lies with a straight face, claiming to be tired and in need of a nap. Taeyong sends him an arched brow, and he clears his throat, nodding as he did so. 

That’s all the blue-haired man needed as he nodded towards the door of Mark’s room, tugging Johnny out when the larger man tried to pout and convince Mark to take medicine and just join them.

Mark lies in bed, staring at the ceiling as he ran all of the day’s events through his head. Yuta’s hands on his shoulders, trailing across the fabric here and there had Mark craving more. 

He waits half an hour before he sits up, shuffling over to his closet. He walks into it, rummaging around until he finds a fancy box, biting his lip as he sits on his knees, pulling it closer. He opens the box up, looking down at the toys he had bought in secret over the past two years. 

He moved aside some of them, finding a neat square box in one corner of the box. 

It’s funny, he thinks as he pulls out the dark blue lingerie in the box, how the lingerie is under an extra layer of secrecy, but the dildos and plugs are just...out there if anyone got nosy enough to venture into the back of his closet. 

Mark idly thinks he should make his stash more secure, but he puts that in the back of his mind as he shyly put the lingerie on. It was tricky, having had a lot of straps, but he breathes a sigh of success when he finally adjusts it around his abdomen. 

The top is made of lace and it has straps that keep it firmly in place, hugging his abdomen and pectorals. Mark is built, but he doesn’t have large pectorals like some other idols, so his pecs don’t fill the cups of the bra, but that was alright. He’d gotten the lingerie with an A cup, anyway. The way the straps cling reminds Mark of a corset, though he isn’t quite sure if that’s what one would call this. 

He slid on a pair of stockings, securing them to the garter belt he’d gotten to match his lingerie. There was a wide satin part that circled around his waist, covering up his bellybutton with two long bands that connected to his garters. As he stood in front of his mirror, his cheeks dark pink, he eyed the last part of his lingerie, the dark blue satin and lace assless panties that his cock was obscenely struggling to poke free from. 

Just the act of sliding on the lingerie had gotten him half-hard, his heart thundering in his chest as he thought about Yuta and how he’d react. Mark bit his lip, turning around and admiring his ass in the mirror. He reached back and gave his ass a slap, grunting in delight at the sting before he bent over, bracing himself on his bed, slapping his ass once more. And again, and again. 

He didn’t stop until five slaps later, his forehead pressed against the blanket on his bed, his ass high in the air as he groped himself. His cock was fully hard and throbbing now, precum wetting the panties as he stuck his fingers into his mouth. He craned his head awkwardly, just so he could see his reflection, smiling in delight at the handprint he’d left on his own cheek. 

He reached blindly for the box he had since tossed onto the bed, pulling his slick fingers out and grabbing the first toy he could. He wrapped his lips around the shaft immediately, closing his eyes as he brought his slick fingers back to circle around his rim. 

Soon, the sound of slurping noises filled his ears as he bobbed his head up and down. A mewl left his lips as he pushed his fingers in, one at a time as he spread his legs more. 

_ “Good boy, Mark. You can take me deeper, right? Let me see it.” _

There it goes. Yuta’s voice in his head. Mark feels goosebumps rise on his skin as he pushes his head down until his nose brushes against the sheets below. Tears well up in his eyes from the strain as he curls his fingers inside of himself, his thighs shaking. He keeps his eyes closed, but he lets out a whimper as he thinks of Yuta’s praise. 

_ “So fucking pretty. Let hyung take care of you, baby boy.” _

Mark pulled off of the dildo, panting as spittle created a thin line that connected his lips and the toy. Mark quickly slicked up his hole and the toy with more lube before he buried his cheek into his pillow, keeping his ass high in the air as he slid aside the thin strip of fabric covering his needy hole. A long, deep groan left his lips as he pushed the toy into him. 

“Yu...ta~” He breathed quietly as it bottomed out. Without waiting, he moved his hand, mewling as he fucked himself, his body tingling with the thrum of pleasure. 

He couldn’t grope at himself from this position, but in the corner of his mind, he remembers Yuta’s hands, and that’ll do for now. 

Yuta’s veiny hands pulling him closer by the shoulders, by the waist. 

Yuta’s hands in his hair, his gaze combing up the length of Mark’s body. 

“Fuck, a-ahh hyung-” He bites his lip and spreads his legs more, the tip of his cock fully poking out of the front of the panties as the bed rocked slightly. Mark could cry, it felt good but it wasn’t enough. 

He whimpered and sat up, facing away from the mirror and keeping his eyes closed as he sat down fully on the toy. He braced one hand in front of him while the other held the toy up as he resumed fucking himself. 

“Hyung...Hyung, you’re so mean, always teasing me like this...always touching me...why won’t you take responsibility? I can’t focus and it’s all y-your fault.” He huffed before a broken cry left his lips as the head of the toy brushed against his prostate. He rolled his hips, grinding down onto it as he groaned, the feel of the satin and lace against his skin making him feel sexy. 

_ “Oh? Are you talking back to me, Mark-Chan? Is that any way to speak to your hyung?” _

Mark wishes he had extra hands. He wishes he could feel the way Yuta would slowly lace his fingers into his chocolate hair, pulling roughly as he fucked up into his hole. His voice would probably make Mark cum alone, dripping dangerously in his ear as he snapped his hips up. 

_ “I thought you were my good boy? Hmm? Is this how a good boy talks to his hyung? Maybe I’ll just take my cock out and-” _

“No! N-No, hyung, please don’t stop, fuck please please please-” Mark rolls his hips back, pulling at the sheets as he whimpers pathetically. 

“ _ Please _ , I’ll be good, I promise. I won’t cum without your permission, please-” Mark doesn’t even know what he’s begging for, anymore. All he knows is he’s feeling good, warmth floods his body like honey and at this point, he can't keep his mouth shut, a flow of euphoric babble and drool leaving his lips as he felt an orgasm creeping up. He’s slipping into his submissive space again and he feels his thighs tremble as he grinds down on the toy, whimpering as it rubbed against his prostate. 

“Mark-chan? Mark-chan??”

He threw his head back, his body wound tight and ready to blow as he stopped himself from cumming, pulling hard on the blanket. 

“Yu-ta!”

Mark stills, his chest heaving as he tries to still his hips. He’s gone mentally, his head feeling like fuzzy static as sweat makes the lingerie cling to his body. The world turns to stars behind Mark’s tightly shut lids as he pants, rolling his head forward. His hole clenches desperately around the toy and he has to fight with himself not to start all over again. 

Instead, he giggles, running a hand through his hair. 

“Yuta...I’m being such a good boy, right? I’m not bad for playing without you, right? I just wanna be good for you, hyung.” he rolls his hips down, jolting lightly before he mewls in delight. “Wish you were here, I wanna cum. It’s been so long, hyung, I can’t unless hyung tells me I can.” He babbles, and he could swear he feels heat on the back of his neck, a warm breath.

“My poor Markie.”

Mark’s eyes fly open when he feels an arm wrap around his hips, pulling him flush against a hard chest. He feels his blood run cold as lips near his ear, causing goosebumps to run down his spine. 

“You call so nicely for me, Mark-chan. Is this what you do when we’re away?” 

Oh god. Yuta.

Mark suddenly feels the reality hit him. This isn’t another one of his fantasies. Yuta is here. He not only walked in on his dongsaeng wearing lingerie and fucking himself with a dildo, he walked in on him crying out his name like a bitch in heat. 

“H-Hyung, it’s not what it-”

“This isn’t the first time I’ve heard you calling out my name like this. Are you going to tell me it’s not what it looks like?” He hummed, running a finger down Mark’s chest, over the lace, satin, and sweaty skin, all the way down to his cock. He rolled his index finger over Mark’s head, chuckling at the way he twitched. He brought his finger back up, running his tongue over it as he stared Mark in the eyes, arching a cut brow at him. 

Mark whimpered. 

“Hyung…”

Yuta turned his face, his eyes intense. It made Mark swoon in his grip, forgetting about the toy he was seated on as he met his eyes. Yuta caressed his cheek with the same gentle touch he always used when he was with Mark, and the younger man couldn’t help but to lean into his warmth, large almond eyes looking up at him. 

“How are you going to be a good boy for me, if you’ve never shown me?” 

Mark feels like he’s floating. He swallows thickly and presses his cheek fully into Yuta’s hand. 

“I’m sorry, hyung. Please...can I….can I still be good for you?” He pleads. Yuta rubs his thumb over his bottom lip before tilting his head up higher, leaning into his space. 

"Is that what you want?"

"More than  _ anything _ ." 

Yuta pulled him into a kiss, his lips crashing against Mark's trembling ones like a wave. It made Mark's knees weak (or maybe that was the toy he was currently seated on, still pressed against his prostate), but he wasted no time, licking at Yuta’s lips. 

The older idol reached between his legs, dipping his hand into the panties so he could wrap his hand around Mark’s twitching cock. He gasped, arching up into his grip as Yuta slowly stroked him. Mark reached back, running a hand through Yuta’s two-toned hair as he whimpered against his lips. 

“Get on your knees, baby.” 

Yuta would be lying if he said he didn’t find the way Mark all but flung himself from the bed, sliding the dildo out of himself as he settled on his knees on the floor, to be incredibly hot. The rapper was thankful for the carpet under his knees as he hastily pulled Yuta’s pajama pants down once the older man nodded, lifting his hips. 

Mark stared at his cock, stroking him before he scooted closer, one of his hands settled on Yuta’s thigh while the other slowly dragged up and down. Yuta let out a small sigh above him, spreading his legs a bit farther apart and Mark chanced a glance up at his face, whimpering at the molten lust swirling around in Yuta’s dark brown eyes. 

Keeping their eyes locked, Mark began pressing kisses and kitten licks to Yuta’s length. Yuta ran a hand through Mark’s hair, letting him worship his cock without rushing him. Taeyong had taken the others out already, they had time. 

After a minute of covering Yuta’s cock and balls with wet kisses and licks, Mark finally takes him into his mouth, moaning to himself at the feeling of Yuta filling his throat. He put his hands on the floor between his spread thighs, bobbing on Yuta’s cock without looking away from the older man’s face. 

Finally, his wishes to be used by Yuta were coming true, and that made his head feel fuzzier. He didn’t waste any time, worried that if he took too long, the illusion of Yuta would disappear. Yuta moaned and bucked his hips up, and that was all Mark needed. 

The sound was filthy as he eagerly bobbed his head, drool running down his chin as his thighs shook. He could feel his cock leaking, running down the tip of his cherry-red dick before soaking into his panties. 

“Look at my cute little Mark-chan. You look so happy with my cock in your mouth.” Yuta purred, holding the back of his head, fucking his face with an affectionate look on his own. Mark nodded to the best of his ability, tears clinging to his lashes as Yuta held him down. He breathed shakily through his nose, his throat feeling used and full. 

Yuta held his gaze, gently rubbing his thumb over one of Mark’s high cheekbones as he stared at him. 

“I’ve wanted to have you like this for a long time, Markie. I’ve heard you, you know. How cute you sound breathlessly moaning, and then I started to hear my name. How long have you been crying out for me, Mark?” He hummed. Mark trembled, goosebumps on his skin from the tone in his voice. He reluctantly pulled off, panting to catch his breath. Yuta ran his thumb over his slick chin, gathering the spittle and pushing it into his mouth with his thumb. Mark sucked on it without hesitation, speaking around the digit as he kept his wide almond eyes on Yuta. 

“O-over a year, Hyung.”

“How long have you been denying yourself?”

“S-Since SuperM was formed and I h-had to leave…”

Yuta pursed his lips, pulling his thumb out of Mark’s mouth, taking note of how he chased after it desperately. Mark frowned, looking away shyly. 

“Did...I do bad?”

“No, but you must be so pent up, baby. That won’t do.” He cupped Mark’s chin, pulling him into a kiss before he nodded towards the bed. Mark scrambled over to get on the bed, but Yuta hooked his fingers into the bands of his lingerie, pulling him back so his ass was higher in the air. He pulled the rapper back, sliding his cock over Mark's lube slick hole. Mark trembled in anticipation, pressing his cheek to the pillows. 

"Please? Please, Hyung?"

Yuta smoothed his hand over the curve of Mark's ass, planting a firm slap to it. Mark jolted but wiggled his hips for more. Yuta obliged, spanking him on the opposite cheek he was striking earlier, leaving a different handprint to match the one Mark had left on himself earlier. 

He stooped and ran his hand over the area to soothe him before he spoke, his voice laced with lust. 

"Do you have condoms? I'll happily fuck you."

"No...no condom."

Yuta’s brows go up. 

"Mark-"

"Please...we get health evals all the time, I know we're both clean…" Mark rolled his hips, making Yuta slide between his sore cheeks. 

"I want...you to fill me, Hyung. I want to feel you."

Yuta stared at him for a moment before he roughly flipped him over, ignoring Mark's yelp as he crawled up his body, pressing kisses between the satin and lace of the lingerie. He stopped before Mark's lips, tilting his head as Mark stared at him, shifting his gaze from his lips to his eyes and then back again. 

Yuta chuckles. 

"I've missed so much fun with you if this is how you act with me." He reached around for the bottle of lube Mark was using earlier, slicking his cock up even more before he placed his palms at either side of Mark's head. Mark wrapped his arms around his neck, nodding when Yuta quietly asked him one last time if he was ready. 

He pressed a slow, sensual kiss to his lips as he pushed into him, smiling against Mark's mouth as the smaller man mewled instantly. The rapper arched his back, his brows pulled up as his head fell back against the pillow, feeling Yuta bottom out inside of him. 

Yuta stilled as soon as he did, just holding Mark as the smaller man clenched and unclenched around him. His eyes were hooded as he looked down at Mark, taking in the way he trembled below him. His bicep muscles flexed as Mark held onto him, finally looking up at him and meeting his smoldering gaze. 

His lips were trembling. 

" _ M-move." _

Yuta’s hips moved on command. Truth be told, he had gone quite a while without release, as well. Not months, like his poor Markie, but long enough that he wasn't opposed to just getting to the point. 

He'd been overhearing Mark's sweet moans here and there for longer than the man knew, but Yuta would have that conversation later. 

For now, he kept his arms around Mark's lithe frame, pressing kisses to his heated neck as he snapped his hips up. Mark moaned so sweetly for him, it drove him wild. He fought with himself mentally, wanting to ruin the man in his arms, and then he remembered.

That's what his sweet boy wants. 

What Mark Lee wants, Yuta is happy to give him. 

Yuta unwinds his hands from Mark's body, letting him fall to his sheets as he gripped his hips, the rhythmic slap of his hips and balls against Mark's thighs and ass growing in volume as he sped up his pace, his eyes roaming around Mark's body. 

"A-ahh fuck! Hyung! Hyung yes y-yes please don't stop!"

Mark clenched around him, his eyes finally screwing shut as one of his hands clawed down Yuta’s back, the pleasure becoming overwhelming in such a small time. 

Yuta hissed at the sting, and rewarded Mark with sharper thrusts, each of them striking deep inside of the rapper and drawing out high pitched whines from him as Yuta began grinding against his prostate. 

"Look at me, Mark."

Mark opened his eyes without hesitation, his hair sticking to his forehead as sweat rolled down his body. His cock wept in his panties, and Yuta had the merciful oversight to finally free him a bit, pulling the panties down past his cock and balls so now it rested freely against his abdomen. Yuta leaned down to nuzzle his neck, pressing a ghost of a kiss to his thrumming pulse as Mark’s whimpers grew in desperation below him. 

"Are you close, my sweet boy? Do you want to cum?"

"N-no I can't w-without permission. I w-wanna be good."

Mark's voice is straining, and as Yuta pulls away to look at him again, he's never seen anything more beautiful than the ruined image of a fucked out Mark Lee. 

His thrusts slow down from their jackrabbit-like pace, and Mark whimpers beneath him but makes no move to complain. Yuta coos in satisfaction, Mark really was such a good boy. 

To reward him, Yuta wraps a hand around his cock, looking him in the eyes as he stroked him in time with his deep thrusts. 

"You're so pretty, Mark. Are you like this just for me?"

Mark nods quickly, his hips twitching as he fights his instinct to fuck Yuta’s hand. Yuta purses his lips teasingly, tilting his head to stare at Mark as he ran his thumb over his sensitive head. Mark’s hips bucked up and he gasped. 

"Use your words. Are you like this just for me?"

"Yes!" Mark practically sobs, his body feeling ignited as he whimpers and twitches. Yuta hums, smiling as Mark begins to babble below him. 

"I c-couldn't stop thinking about you, hyung. I only want to be good and m-make you feel good, hyung! P-please...please, I-" he arches his back, his body racked with trembles. He's holding himself back. 

The unspoken words hang in the air between them as the bed creaks. 

_ 'Please, I want to cum' _

"You make me feel great, Mark." Yuta breathes, his pace consistent despite his creeping orgasm. He leans down to kiss the apple of Mark's cheek, the tip of his nose, his forehead, and then hovers over his lips. Mark’s unfocused eyes look up at him. 

"Hyung-"

"Good boy, Mark. Cum for me."

Mark snapped.

His body trembled below Yuta as he finally let himself have what he'd been denying. Those six words made his world collapse around him, his brain turning into warm cotton candy static as he came, thick spurts of cum coating Yuta’s hand, his abs, and lingerie. 

"I-I can't stop h-hyung!" Mark cried below him, but Yuta didn't let him go, stealing a kiss from his lips as his cock continued twitching in his palm. He let out a grunt, pressing in deep and growling against Mark's lips as he came himself, his hips stuttering as he felt Mark whimper and mewl, clenching around him.

Yuta took a moment to catch his breath, pulling away from Mark's trembling form to lick at the thick ribbons of cum that landed on his hand. He kept his hooded eyes on Mark, watching as incomprehensible babble left his lips, a small giggle bubbling out of his chest as he weakly rolled his hips down onto Yuta’s cock, still buried inside of him. 

"Yu-ta….Yu-ta~" he mewled, practically buzzing with pleasure. Yuta’s gaze drifted down to his cock, humming in interest when he noticed Mark still hard. He scooped up some of the cum on Mark's abdomen and pushed his fingers into his mouth. 

Mark curled his tongue around the digits and gave Yuta a small giggle and fucked out smile, and the older decided one round was definitely not enough.

So after a few minutes of kissing and lazy stroking later, Mark was being flipped over after Yuta pulled out of him, kissing his brow and ignoring the reluctant whine he let out at the loss. Yuta set him onto his hands and knees, smoothing a hand over his spine before he pushes him down so his cheek is against the plush pillows. 

“Spread your cheeks, cmon.” Yuta gave his ass a small spank, smiling at the delighted giggle that left from Mark’s lips. He spread his cheeks, his hole quivering lewdly as he tried to keep Yuta’s cum inside. Some of it slipped out, but Yuta was on him in an instant, dragging his cock over Mark’s rim, collecting the pearl of cum and pushing it right back with one hard thrust. Mark cried out below him, his blunt nails biting into his ass cheeks as Yuta set a drastically different pace than before. 

“A-ah ah ah  _ ahn! _ ” Mark cried out with every thrust, his cock leaking precum already as it swung between his legs. Yuta grabbed both of Mark’s wrists, pinning them to the small of his back as he snapped his hips forward, watching his cum-slick dick disappear and reappear in and out of Mark’s hole. The sound was filthy, the smell of sex flooding his senses and combined with hearing Mark’s wanton moans below, it set off something primal in Yuta. 

_ “Mine. _ You’re all mine, Mark.”

“Yes! P-please please, I wanna be all yours!”

Yuta started leaving small bites and kisses all over Mark’s shoulders and his neck, covering his body with his own as he literally fucked him into the mattress. His thrusts were wild and no longer followed any form of rhythm, spurred on by the sound of Mark’s trembling, cracking voice as he begged him for more. He bowed his head down, his two-toned white and blue hair tickling the area between Mark’s shoulder blades as he groaned, losing himself in Mark’s wet heat. 

At some point, Mark starts rolling his hips back, meeting his every thrust eagerly, closing his eyes as another orgasm approached quickly. Yuta turned his face, kissing him deeply. The sound of their wet lips smacking against one another joined the other filthy noises in the room as Yuta sped up, fucking him for all he was worth. 

“Hyung! Yuta! Hyung, I’m gonna cum again-!”

“Do it, baby. Cum for me.” 

Mark clawed at the sheets, a low muffled, and honestly quite ruined moan leaving his lips as he moaned into the pillow. It was soaked with his drool, the pleasure long since overwhelming and making him feel completely out of his mind. Yuta fucked his next load into him, cursing in a mixture of Korean and Japanese against his lips. 

Mark shuddered, his eyes closed as hummed in delight, feeling Yuta lace their fingers together. Yuta peppered kisses against his sweaty temple, rolling his hips, grinding his cock deep inside of him, keeping his cum buried deep inside of him. Mark mewled weakly, squeezing his hand. 

“Hyung….”

“Yes, baby?” 

“I…” He shied and brought Yuta’s hand down between his legs, avoiding his surprised gaze. 

“Still?”

“It’s been months since I’ve come...and I’m still not fully convinced I’m not dreaming.” Yuta chuckled, proud of Mark for being able to formulate an actual sentence in his current state. 

He can fix that. 

The two of them shifted around, and after giving Mark enough time to stretch his sore legs, Yuta had Mark splayed out on the edge of the bed, his legs spread as he held a small wand to Mark’s oversensitive cock. The older idol knelt behind him, the bed dipping from their combined weight as he made Mark look at his reflection.

Yuta pressed kisses to his cheek, rolling the vibrating wand up and down Mark's cock, smiling at every hiccup and sharp inhale that came from the oversensitive man. He settled his chin on his shoulder, looking over Mark's reflection. 

His cum was dribbling out of Mark’s hole, and from this position, Yuta could see all of the hickies he’d left in strategic places along Mark’s slightly sun-kissed skin. 

“L-love you, love you so much, please please  _ please _ .” Mark’s voice trembled as he rolled his head back onto Yuta’s shoulder and cried out loudly, tears rolling down his cheeks as he trembled through his third and fourth orgasms.

Yuta stopped after that, seeing the dazed, glazed over look in Mark’s eyes and kissed his temple. 

“Good boy, my good, good boy.”

While sitting in his arms and being cooed at, Mark blacked out completely. 

-🍒-

When Mark came to, he had a warm hand running though his damn hair. He groaned, his muscles sore as he lifted his head, opening his eyes. He felt his heart skip as he looked into Yuta’s eyes. He shied immediately, taking notice of their naked bodies. 

So. It wasn’t a dream. 

He expected to feel sticky and gross, but as he attempted to sit up, he noticed he felt clean. His sheets and blankets were also a different color. 

Wait, no, that’s because this isn’t his room. 

Mark’s almond eyes look over at Yuta, finally gathering his bearings enough to realize he was in the older man’s room. His cheeks flushed and Yuta smiled at him, tilting his head to the side. 

“Did you finally come to? I was worried for a bit.” 

“Did you...wipe me down?”

“I carried you into the bathroom and gave us both a bath. I couldn’t leave you all sticky, and I’d rather be thorough. I massaged you a bit when I dried you off. I didn’t want you to be sore, so I rubbed some lotion along your body where I bit and spanked you. Do you feel comfortable? It doesn’t feel greasy or anything, right? Do you need water? How’s your throat?”

Mark stared at him, feeling his heart flutter in his chest. 

“You...know about aftercare?” 

Yuta nodded, as if it was the simplest thing in the world, running his fingers through Mark’s hair. 

“Taeyong gifted me a book on BDSM, S&M, and proper care after that type of play for Valentine’s Day, and I understand now why.” He ran his knuckles over the apple of Mark’s cheek. Mark leaned into his touch, smiling softly. 

He felt warm and loved, and after he took a big gulp of the water that Yuta had gotten for him, he leaned down to press a cool kiss to his lips. Yuta kissed him back, pulling him down to settle against his chest. 

Mark felt the gentle beat of his hyung’s heart lulling him back to sleep. 

“Mark?”

Mark tiredly lifts his head and hums. Yuta sends him a small smile and kisses him one more time. 

“I love you too, by the way.” 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading, please review! <3


End file.
